Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
Summary Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (also named LadyBug or Lady Bug, Miraculous, or Miraculous Ladybug) is a CGI animated French series. It is a co-production by ZAG Animation, Method Animation, Disney Channel EMEA, Toei Animation, SamG Animation, SK Broadband, PGS Entertainment and AB International Distribution. It premiered around the world starting in fall of 2015. The story takes place modern-day Paris. Following the lives of Marinette and Adrien, two high school kids with a difference: they are the chosen ones to save Paris from evil! They have been entrusted with an important mission – to capture akumas, creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-baddies. When involved in such adventures, these two school kids become superheroes: Marinette transforms into Ladybug and Adrien becomes Cat Noir. But Ladybug and Cat Noir do not know each other’s true identity. Marinette is unaware that, beneath the Cat Noir costume nestles Adrien, her secret crush. Similarly, Adrien doesn’t know that Ladybug is, in actual fact, just Marinette - one of the girls in his class. Power of this verse The verse is pretty okay in terms of AP/DC. It has characters like the main heroes Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir who are capable of taking on surviving hits from Stoneheart, who destroyed the Montparnasse Tower, giving them and others who can physically keep up with said heroes At least City Block level+ status. In terms of speed, Ladybug and Cat Noir can keep up with The Mime, who blitzed a human from meters away and was able to slice many cuts into multiple posters in a split second, giving Ladybug, Cat Noir and everyone who can keep up with them Supersonic+ movement speed but have reactions ranging in the range of Massively Hypersonic+. For hax, the verse have plenty of odd yet interesting abilities. For the heroes, Marinette and Adrien have powers called Miraculouses that gives them superhuman powers and capabilities. In their case, it resolves around "Good Luck and Creation" for Marinette, and "Bad Luck and Destruction" for Adrien respectfully. It is also revealed in the Origin's episodes that by combining both of their powers, one can become "god-like" and powerful (however, it is unknown to what extent this can be for any potential wielder as of now). Other than the Miraculouses, there are a bunch of other known hax powers and abilities. There is the show's main villain Hawk Moth who has a Miraculous of his own with the power to turn any person into super villains (though it recently turns out the miraculous that Hawk Moth uses can actually allow one to transform anyone into either a super hero or a super villain. In his case, he uses this for evil by turning people into super villains). Said people in turn that become villains by him, which are nicknamed as "Akumatized Villains" due to the Butterfly motif theme involved in the creation of the villains, have varying abilities based on the object, occupation, or interest of theirs such as Adrien's friend Nino who as "The Bubbler" has the power use bubbles in a variety ways such making ones that explode on contact, or make "impenetrable" ones that can trap people without no way to get out of them (unless if it was something like Cat Noir's Cataclysm ability). Another would be Alix Kubdel who has the power to time travel and absorb people's vital energy, which in turn causes them to become frozen and disappear to nothing. Third is Fred Haprele who as The Mime, using his Pantomime abilities in his Akuma form, can mimic anything from using a sword to a bazooka and to a car and so on. He can even mimic strength to the point of having enough power to hold up the Eiffel Tower itself. Overall this Verse is one that relys on hax more than raw power, which is what could make it very powerful in later seasons, but for now it is shrouded in mystery and hasn't been explored to its full potential. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Darkanine Jinx666 OishiLover75 Opponents: *Sans2345 Neutral: Characters Miraculous Wielders |-|Heroes= {| width="100%" border="0" | width="20%" | LadybugProfile.jpg|link=Ladybug ChatNoirProfile.jpg|link=Cat Noir RenaRougeProfile1.jpg|link=Rena Rouge CarapaceProfile.jpg|link=Carapace |-|Villains= {| width="100%" border="0" | width="20%" | HawkMothProfile.jpg|link=Hawk Moth MayuraProfile.jpg|link=Mayura QueenBeeProfile.jpg|link=Queen Bee (Miraculous Ladybug) Akumatized villains: {| width="100%" border="0" | width="20%" | TimeBreakerProfile.jpg|link=Alix Kubdel PharaohProfile.jpg|link=Jalil Kubdel TheMimeProfile.jpg|link=Fred Haprèle StoneheartProfile.jpg|link=Ivan Bruel Category:Verses Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoons